lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Pets
Welcome to the Pets 'page. On this page you will find listed every pet belonging to every Lalaloopsy character in existence. Many pets come in both mini and large versions, however some only come in mini versions. Each pet is categorized by their genre or geographical origin, such as marine life or jungle life. Domestic Pets Candy's Cat.PNG|'Candy Broomsticks has a Black Cat Cinder's Mouse.PNG|'Cinder Slippers' has a Mouse Cloud E's Poodle.png|'Cloud E. Sky' has a Poodle Confetti's Cat.PNG|'Confetti Carnivale' has a Cat Crumbs' Mouse.PNG|'Crumbs Sugar Cookie' has a Mouse Ember's Dog.PNG|'Ember Flicker Flame' has a Dalmatian Harmony's Cat.PNG|'Harmony B. Sharp' has an Orange Cat Jewel's Cat.PNG|'Jewel Sparkles' has a Persian Cat Peppy's Dog.PNG|'Peppy Pom Poms' has a Pomeranian Prince's Mouse.PNG|'Prince Handsome' has a Mouse Suzette's Poodle.PNG|'Suzette La Sweet' has a Poodle Wacky's Cat.PNG|'Wacky Hatter' has a Cheshire Cat Imagepetcakepugdas.jpg|'Candle Slice O' Cake' has a Pug Imagecatyuki.jpg|'Yuki Kimono' has a Cat ITSapoodle109.png|'Bijou Treasure Trove' has a Poodle Hey290871.png|'Smile E. Wishes' has a Mouse Les1222.png|'Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy' has a Poodle Cat.PNG|'Storm E. Sky' has a Cat, called "Cool" Cat Boo Scaredy Cat's Cat.JPG|'Boo Scaredy Cat' has a Cat Kitty B. Brave's Mouse.JPG|'Kitty B. Brave' has a Mouse Scraps Stiched N Sewn's Puppy.JPG|'Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn' has a Lab Strings Pick N Strum's Cat.JPG|'Strings Pick 'N' Strum' has a Cat Insect & Bug Pets Blossom's Butterfly.PNG|'Blossom Flowerpot' has a Butterfly Petal's Snail.PNG|'Petal Flowerpot' has a Snail Pix E.'s Pet.PNG|'Pix E. Flutters' has a Firefly Specs' Bookworm.PNG|'Specs Reads-a-Lot' has a Bookworm Teddy's bee.png|'Teddy Honey Pots' has a Honey Bee Tuffet's Spider.PNG|'Tuffet Miss Muffet' has a Spider Twinkle's Pet.PNG|'Twinkle N. Flutters' has a Firefly Imagebutterflyrosebud.jpg|'Rosebud Longstem' has a Butterfly Imagemariladybug.jpg|'Mari Golden Petals' has a Ladybug lebutterfly.png|'Squiggles N' Shapes' has a Butterfly Lucky Lil' Bug's Firefly.JPG|'Lucky Lil' Bug' has a Firefly Bluebell Dewdrop's Dragonfly.JPG|'Bluebell Dewdrop' has a Dragonfly Happy Daisy Crown's Caterpillar.JPG|'Happy Daisy Crown' has a Caterpillar Pumpkin Candle Light's Spider.JPG|'Pumpkin Candle Light' has a Spider May Little Spring's Butterfly.JPG|'May Little Spring' has a Butterfly Royal T. Honey Stripes' Bee.JPG|'Royal T. Honey Stripes' has a Bee Seed Sunburst's Dragonfly.JPG|'Seed Sunburst' has a Dragonfly Charms Seven Carat's Butterfly.JPG|'Charms Seven Carat' has a Butterfly Mona Arch Wings' Caterpillar.JPG|'Mona Arch Wings' has a Caterpillar Darling Brightside's Dragonfly.JPG|'Darling Brightside' has a Dragonfly Plum Flitter Flutter's Caterpillar.JPG|'Plum Flitter Flutter' has a Caterpillar Bird Pets April's Toucan.png|'April Sunsplash' has a Toucan Bea's Owl.PNG|'Bea Spells-a-Lot' has an Owl Cherry's Blackbird.PNG|'Cherry Crisp Crust' has a Blackbird Cotton's Chick.PNG|'Cotton Hoppalong' has a Chick Dot's Bird.PNG|'Dot Starlight' has a Bird Patch's Parrot.PNG|'Patch Treasurechest' has a Parrot Sunny's Chick.PNG|'Sunny Side Up' has a Chick Tippy's Swan.PNG|'Tippy Tumblelina' has a Swan Twisty's Duck.png|'Twisty Tumblelina' has a Duck Swirly's Penguin.PNG|'Swirly Figure Eight' has a Penguin Mango's Bird.PNG|'Mango Tiki Wiki' has a Pineapple Bird Imagegoldiespet.jpg|'Goldie Luxe' has a Peacock Diana s concert invitation.png|'Queenie Red Heart' has a Flamingo Pina Pet.png|'Piña Tropi-Callie' has a Pineapple Bird Dazzle 'N' Gleam's Swan.JPG|'Dazzle 'N' Gleam' has a Swan Noelle Northpole's Owl.JPG|'Noelle Northpole' has an Owl Sweater Snowstorm's Penguin.JPG|'Sweater Snowstorm' has a Penguin Peggy Seven Seas' Parrot.JPG|'Peggy Seven Seas' has a Parrot Baley Sticks. N Straws' Crows.JPG|'Baley Sticks N. Straws' has two Crows Autumn Spice's Bird.JPG|'Autumn Spice' has a Bird Edible Pets Bubbles' Bear.PNG|'Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop' has a Bubble Gum Bear Bun Bun's Snail.PNG|'Bun Bun Sticky Icing' has a Cinnamon Bun Snail Curls' Pet Bears.PNG|'Curls 'N' Locks' has the three Gummy Bears Holly's Reindeer.PNG|'Holly Sleighbells' has a Cookie Reindeer Jelly's Turtle.PNG|'Jelly Wiggle Jiggle' has a Gelatinous Turtle Kiwi's Coconut.png|'Kiwi Tiki Wiki' has a Coconut Drink Mango's Bird.PNG|'Mango Tiki Wiki' has a Pineapple Bird Mint E's Dog.PNG|'Mint E. Stripes' has a Peppermint Dog Pickles' Dog.PNG|'Pickles B.L.T.' has a Hot Dog Red's Chili.PNG|'Red Fiery Flame' has a Chili Pepper Scoops' Cat.PNG|'Scoops Waffle Cone' has an Ice Cream Cat Sherri's Croissant.PNG|'Sherri Charades' has a Croissant Sprinkle's Mouse.PNG|'Sprinkle Spice Cookie' has a Cookie Mouse Squirt's Peanut.PNG|'Squirt Lil Top' has a Peanut Sugar's Mouse.PNG|'Sugar Fruit Drops' has a Gumdrop Mouse Toasty's Rabbit.PNG|'Toasty Sweet Fluff' has a Marshmallow Bunny Toffee's Dog.PNG|'Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' has a Chocolate Lab Tricky's Rabbit.PNG|'Tricky Mysterious' has a Carrot Bunny Twist E.'s Butterfly.PNG|'Twist E. Twirls' has a Licorice Butterfly Frostpetrabbitimage.jpg|'Frost I.C Cone' has a Ice Bunny Imagepetcakepugdas.jpg|'Candle Slice O' Cake' has a Pug HahahLOLbear.png|'Cake Dunk n' Crumble' has a Donut Bear Water Mellie Seeds' Bear.JPG|'Water Mellie Seeds' has a Watermelon Bear Tangerine Pet.png|'Tangerine Citrus Zest' has an Orange Bear Pina Pet.png|'Piña Tropi-Callie' has a Pineapple Bird Les1222.png|'Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy' has a Poodle Fries Curls 'N' Crinkles' Mouse.JPG|'Fries Curls 'N' Crinkles' has a Mouse Fancy Frost N' Glaze's Mouse.JPG|'Fancy 'N' Glaze' has a Mouse Mallow Sweet Fluff's Bunny.JPG|'Mallow Sweet Fluff' has a Marshmallow Bunny Giggly Fruit Drops' Cat.JPG|'Giggly Fruit Drops' has a Gumdrop Cat Velvet B. Mine's Bears.JPG|'Velvet B. Mine' has two Bears Sweetie Candy Ribbon's Dog.JPG|'Sweetie Candy Ribbon' has a Dog Whimsy Sugar Puff's Sheep.JPG|'Whimsy Sugar Puff' has a Cotton Candy Sheep Spoons Waffle Cone's Cat.JPG|'Spoons Waffle Cone' has an Ice Cream Kitten Pizza Cutie Pie's Bear.JPG|'Pizza Cutie Pie' has a Bear Bouncer Fluffy Tail's Bunny.JPG|'Bouncer Fluffy Tail' has a Marshmallow Bunny Mimi La Sweet's Pupcake.JPG|'Mimi La Sweet' has a Pupcake Grapevine Stripes' Snail.JPG|'Grapevine Stripes' has a Candy Snail Anna Double Scoops' Monkey.JPG|'Anna Double Scoops' has a Monkey Whispy Sugar Puff's Sheep.JPG|'Whispy Sugar Puff' has a Cotton Candy Sheep Patty Burgers 'N' Buns' Pug.JPG|'Patty Burgers 'N' Buns' has a Pug Valentina Hugs N Kisses' Mouse.JPG|'Valentina Hugs 'n' Kisses' has a Mouse Blush Pink Pastry's Butterfly.JPG|'Blush Pink Pastry' has a Butterfly Woodland Pets Alice's Rabbit.PNG|'Alice in Lalaloopsyland' has a White Rabbit Dyna's Raccoon.PNG|'Dyna Might' has a Raccoon Feather's Bears.PNG|'Feather Tell-a-Tale' has Totem Pole Bears Forest's Beaver.PNG|'Forest Evergreen' has a Beaver Misty's Rabbit.PNG|'Misty Mysterious' has a Rabbit Rosy's Bear.PNG|'Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises' has a Bear Scarlet Riding Hoods Pet.jpg|'Scarlet Riding Hood' has a Wolf Snowy's Squirrel.PNG|'Snowy Fairest' has a Squirrel Sprouts' Rabbit.PNG|'Sprouts Sunshine' a Rabbit Stumbles' Bear.PNG|'Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises' has a Bear Tart Pet.png|'Tart Berry Basket' has a Bunny Tiny Might's Hedgehog.JPG|'Tiny Might' has a Hedgehog Allegra Leaps N Bounds Squirrel.JPG|'Allegra Leaps 'N' Bounds' has a Squirrel Princess Juniper's Bunny.png|'Princess Juniper' has a Bunny Jungle / Zoo Pets Ace's Monkey.PNG|'Ace Fender Bender' has a Monkey Kat's Lion.PNG|'Kat Jungle Roar' has a Lion Peanut's Elephant.PNG|'Peanut Big Top' has an Elephant Scribbles' Giraffe.PNG|'Scribbles Splash' has a Giraffe Spot's Zebra.PNG|'Spot Splatter Splash' has a Zebra Whiskers' Cub.PNG|'Whiskers Lion's Roar' has a Lion Cub Baby pony base by sarahmfighter-d5h0ycy.png|'Tinny Ticker' has a Wind-Up Monkey Zebra123345567.png|'Trace E. Doodles' has a Zebra Whirly Stretchy Locks' Monkey.JPG|'Whirly Stretchy Locks' has a Monkey Aquatic Pets Coral's Blowfish.PNG|'Coral Sea Shells' has a Puffer Fish Marina's Whale.PNG|'Marina Anchors' has a Whale Matey's Crab.PNG|'Matey Anchors' has a Crab Sand E.'s Fish.PNG|'Sand E. Starfish' has a Puffer Fish Pearly Seafoam's Octopus.JPG|'Pearly Seafoam' has a Octopus Ocean Seabreeze's Jellyfish.JPG|'Ocean Seabreeze' has a Jellyfish June Seashore's Crab.JPG|'June Seashore' has a Crab Key Sharps N Flats' Frog.JPG|'Keys Sharps 'N' Flats' has a Frog Sticks Boom Crash's Turtle.JPG|'Sticks Boom Crash' has a Turtle DSCN3810.1.jpg|Orange Crab with Bow on Head, Lalaloopsy Little Pet Arctic Pets Ivory Ice Crystals Pet.jpg|'Ivory Ice Crystals' has a Fuzzy Polar Bear Mittens' Bear.PNG|'Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' has a Polar Bear Swirly's Penguin.PNG|'Swirly Figure Eight' has a Penguin Twirly Figure Eight's Seal.JPG|'Twirly Figure Eight' has a Seal Winter Snowflake's Husky.JPG|'Winter Snowflake' has a Husky Sweater Snowstorm's Penguin.JPG|'Sweater Snowstorm' has a Penguin Farm Pets Berry's Cow.PNG|'Berry Jars 'N Jam' has a Cow Blanket's Lamb.PNG|'Blanket Featherbed' has a Lamb Little Bah's Lamb.PNG|'Little Bah Peep' has two Sheep Cotton's Chick.PNG|'Cotton Hoppalong' has a Chick Pepper's Pig.PNG|'Pepper Pots 'N' Pans' has a Pig Pillow's Sheep.PNG|'Pillow Featherbed' has a Sheep Sunny's Chick.PNG|'Sunny Side Up' has a Chick Bow Bah Peep's Sheep.JPG|'Bow Bah Peep' has a Lamb Exotic Pets Sahara's Camel.PNG|'Sahara Mirage' has a Camel Pita's Snake.PNG|'Pita Mirage' has a Snake Special Pets Bundles' Bear.PNG|'Bundles Snuggle Stuff' has a Yarn Ball Bear Charlotte's Poodle.PNG|'Charlotte Charades' has an Invisible Dog Haley's Alien.PNG|'Haley Galaxy' has an Alien Lady's Unicorn.PNG|'Lady Stillwaiting' has a Unicorn Pete R.'s Crocodile.PNG|'Pete R. Canfly' has a Toy Crocodile Prairie's Cactus.PNG|'Prairie Dusty Trails' has a Cactus Sir's Dragon.PNG|'Sir Battlescarred' has a Dragon Trinket's Kitten.PNG|'Trinket Sparkles' a Yarn Ball Kitten Trouble's Riding Horse.PNG|'Trouble Dusty Trails' has a Stick-Pony JOHANNESPIC1.png|'Fuzzy Grrrrs-a-Lot' has a Monster colors of benetton blahh.png|'Cape Riding Hood' has a Yarn Ball Wolf Pup letters.png|'Clarity Glitter Gazer' has a Unicorn Star Magic Spells' Dragon.JPG|'Star Magic Spells' has a Dragon Posy Golden Petals' Seed.JPG|'Posy Golden Petals' has a Seed Streamers Carnivale's Cat.JPG|'Streamers Carnivale' has a Yarn Ball Kitten Scraps Stiched N Sewn's Puppy.JPG|'Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn' has a Lab Breeze E. Sky's Cloud.JPG|'Breeze E. Sky' has a Cloud DSCN3819.JPG|Long Arm Cactus with Pink Flower on Head Trivia *Charlotte Charades' pet is the first ambiguous animal, its shadow hints at it being a dog but everybody just refers to it as a generic pet. *Little Bah Peep was the first character to have more than one pet. However, her full size doll only includes one of her two sheep. *Curls 'N' Locks is the only character with more than two pets. *Cinder Slippers' mouse was the first full size pet with the new improved body including actual arms and legs. *Ivory Ice Crystals' full size polar bear is the first and only soft textured pet. *Originally it was commonly conceived that the white rabbit belonged to Wacky Hatter and the pink Cheshire cat belonged to Alice due to the placement of the pets alongside each character in their mini edition packaging, however this was proven to be a misconception upon Alice's full size release in early 2013 when the white rabbit was included with her. *Even though a baby sheep is classified as a lamb, Blanket Featherbed refers to her pet as "Little Sheep" according to the episode Sleepless in Lalaloopsy Land. *Snowy Fairest's squirrel comes in two variations of different shades of brown. *Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' chocolate dog has appeared in both milk chocolate (brown) and white chocolate, making it the first pet to appear in different colors entirely. *Tuffet Miss Muffet's spider was the first pet that could be carried in a doll's hand. *Harmony B. Sharp's cat acts as a rattle and can be shaken to create noise. *The edible pet family has the highest number of members, which goes to highlight the abundance of sweet treats in Lalaloopsy Land. *The pets must have birthdays, just like their owners; it was Peanut Big Top's elephant's birthday in the movie Lalaloopsy: Festival of Sugary Sweets. es:Mascotas Category:Character Roster Category:Pets